Into the Past part 2
Part 2 of my new series.Enjoy! Jess woke up suddenly.She was dreaming of her family and her old home.Her fur raised as she remembered the eyes.The cold,hating amber eyes that stared intensely as she was whisked away from everything she had ever known.She had woken up the next morning tired and covered in bloody scratches.A large group of cats that called themselves a 'Clan' had taken Jess in and tended to her wounds.Two cats called Spottedleaf and Sandpaw had put cobwebs on her cuts and healed her fully. "Are you awake Jess?"meowed a familiar voice,Spottedleaf had entered the clearing holding some juniper berries in her mouth, "Lionstar wants to see you." Lionstar was the leader of ThunderClan.He had golden fur and emerald green eyes.His fur grew slightly longer near his neck which probably earned him his name. "Ok,Spottedleaf"Jess replied.She got to her paws and padded out of the tunnel of ferns. The camp was buzzing with activity as usual.Mousefur was leading a hunting patrol out of the camp while most of the other warriors and apprentices were sharing tounges.She noticed an unfamiliar ginger tom the same size as her walking through the gorse tunnel with Whitestorm,the deputy.He smelled like a kittypet which was the Clan's word for house cat.Jess guessed that she would find out who the mysterious tom was later and padded into Lionstar's den. "Lionstar,I'm here," she called into the golden tabby's den. "Come in Jess," he replied "We have something to discuss." she crawled into the lichen-covered den.Lionstar was waiting for her expectantly. "As you know Jess,I tested you yesterday to see if you were a ready-made warrior.I am happy to say that you have passed with flying colours." Jess felt hot under her fur.She didn't know she would do that good! "Anyway," he continued "You were offered a place in ThunderClan and you have earned it.Your apprentice ceremony will be held at sunhigh along with another outsider." So that's the ginger tom outside!'' '''Jess thought. "Thank you Lionstar" she replied "I will not let you down." With that,she left the den. ************** Firestar opened his eyes and saw forest beyond him.''I must be having a dream about the Old Forest! he thought.Then he remembered. "This must be the place where I first met Graystripe!" he said to himself "I guess I should wait for him to come." Firestar-now Rusty waited until sunrise but still nobody appeared so he decided to go and look for someone.There's bound to be a patrol out somewhere he thought. Rusty began walking in the direction of ThunderClan camp and-quite quickly-spotted Whitestorm hunting.He was a few tail-lengths away from a juicy thrush when Rusty accidentaly trod on a stick.The thrush flapped away and Whitestorm turned on him,fur bristling. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory kittypet?" he snarled''.Uh oh...'' Rusty mused Whitestorm seems in no state to take me back to ThunderClan! I have to tell him everything... "Hey,Whitestorm" he said.Whitestorm turned to him,confusion on his face. "Can you keep a secret?"..... ************** Rusty walked through the gorse tunnel with Whitestorm.He had told him all about who he was and what he had to do. "Remember Whitestorm?" he said "You can only tell Bluestar about this." Whitestorm looked at Rusty,a pained look on his face and said, "Bluestar is not the leader of ThunderClan anymore." Category:Dark Memories series